A Christmas Tale
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL ll FICLET] ll [X-MAS GIFT 1] - "Jika kau berdiri di bawah pohon cemara di belakang gereja saat malam Natal, maka kau akan bertemu dengan unicorn yang berubah menjadi gadis cantik." / MinSeok dan LuHan, dua sahabat datang untuk membuktikan mitos itu. ll (LuMin/XiuHan)


**standard disclaimer applied – [**_X-Mas Gift Series I:_ LuMin/XiuHan Couple**]**

**|| 0068 || 779910 || 217 || 61412 || 9488 ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi," sosok tampan bersurai sewarna senja itu sengaja menggantung kata-katanya dengan dramatis, "kau benar-benar yakin untuk membuktikan dongeng itu?"

"Ini bukan dongeng, Lu," tolak sosok yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya cepat. "Ini mitos."

"Tiap legenda atau mitos selalu punya dasar fakta, Min." Sosok yang dipanggil 'Lu'—pemuda Beijing bernama 'LuHan' mencoba mendebat, "dan dongeng—oke mitos yang kau percaya itu tidak punya dasar fakta apapun. Tak lebih hanya dongeng Natal seperti halnya _Santa Claus_."

Pemuda yang tadinya berdiri di depan rak—Kim MinSeok, berjalan dua langkah mendekat ke arah jendela yang terbangun di sisi rak. Di luar, salju mulai menderas. Suasana muram karena matahari enggan muncul walau jam sudah berada di angka sebelas.

Di sekitar mereka, ruang perpustakaan Universitas Seoul, hanya beberapa meja yang terisi mahasiswa. Itupun tidak seluruhnya tengah membaca. Beberapa di antaranya hanya memejamkan mata seraya mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari _earphone_ mereka.

"Tidak ada satupun buku yang menjelaskan tentang dongeng itu." LuHan kembali membuka suara. "Mungkin itu hanya dongeng yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang yang terlalu lama _single_ dan mengharapkan pasangan saat Natal."

MinSeok tak menjawab. Masih fokus menatap jatuhnya kristal-kristal beku di luar jendela. Ia dan LuHan telah bersahabat sejak awal mereka masuk universitas. MinSeok yang berkepribadian sedikit tertutup dan naif, sementara Luhan dengan sosoknya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, sedikit aneh memang bagaimana mereka bisa dekat. Dalam sekejap setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di lapangan _futsal_, pada akhirnya mereka dekat hingga saat ini.

Mereka berbagi dalam hal apapun, pergi ke manapun bersama. Persahabatan yang indah.

Hanya saja satu hal yang tidak MinSeok mengerti dari LuHan (dan ia memang bukan tipe orang yang ingin mencari tahu jika LuHan tidak menceritakannya) adalah kisah asmara pemuda itu. Dengan wajah tampan, otak cerdas, dan sifat yang mudah bergaul, tidak mungkin LuHan akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Tapi, nyaris dalam putaran empat musim berjalan, selama tiga tahun bersama, LuHan tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang wanita, atau mengenalkan seorang teman wanita. Tapi, setiap ada yang iseng bertanya (atau serius) pemuda dengan nama yang berarti 'rusa kecil' dalam bahasa Cina itu selalu menjawab bahwa ia ingin fokus dengan pendidikannya dan tidak ingin tergganggu dengan hal merepotkan seperti asmara atau kisah romansa.

Tapi, hal itu justru membuat kabar tidak enak mulai menerpanya, menerpa dirinya dan MinSeok lebih tepatnya. Gosip bahwa LuHan dan MinSeok adalah pasangan _gay_ mulai berembus tak terbendung. LuHan mencoba tak peduli, tapi MinSeok yang bersikeras bahwa dirinya adalah _straight_ menolak hal itu mati-matian. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda naif yang semula tidak pernah peduli dan mau disibukkan dengan masalah asmara—sama halnya LuHan, mulai berpikir untuk mendapatkan kekasih, seorang wanita.

LuHan tidak akan ambil peduli jika saja MinSeok mencari wanita atau kekasih secara wajar dan 'normal'. Tapi, baru saja pemuda berpipi bulat itu menarik LuHan ke perpustakaan universitas hanya untuk memberitahu Luhan tentang sebuah mitos (LuHan lebih suka menyebutnya dongeng anak-anak). Mitos itu berbunyi; jika saja ada yang berdiri di bawah pohon cemara yang berada di belakang gereja univesitas, tepat di saat malam Natal, maka akan muncul sosok _unicorn_ yang akan berubah menjadi gadis cantik jika ada pemuda yang melihatnya.

LuHan jelas-jelas menolak mitos itu. Lagipula, tiga tahun berada di universitas ini, ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar jika mitos, dongeng, atau legenda itu adalah benar. Banyak pemuda yang putus asa soal pasangan—seperti halnya MinSeok, mencoba membuktikannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka gagal. Tak bertemu apapun dan siapapun sampai pagi menjelang. Hingga akhirnya mitos itu mulai dilupakan. Dan tak ada yang mau repot-repot berusaha membuktikannya lagi. Tidak, hingga saat ini, tanggal 24 Desember dan seorang 'genius' bernama Kim MinSeok ingin membuktikan mitos konyol tersebut, dengan mengajak genius lain sebagai teman.

"Mungkin mereka salah pohon," ucap MinSeok pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman. Netra kucing pemuda itu masih bertahan menatap keluar. Beberapa rekan mahasiswanya tengah berjalan dengan payung melindungi tubuh mereka dari hujan salju. Halaman universitas tertutup salju setebal dua puluh senti. "Lagipula, banyak pohon di sekitar gereja itu."

"Kalau begitu pilih saja pohon yang benar," saran LuHan malas. "Mungkin saja pohon-pohon itu memiliki kode atau simbol-simbol tertentu."

"Kau tahu, Lu?" MinSeok mendadak menoleh dan menemukan mata LuHan. Lengkung senyum tertarik di sudut bibirnya yang indah. "Terkadang kau terlihat sangat genius."

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh, _Baozi_." LuHan berkata sarkastis, tapi rona yang menjalar secara kurang ajar di pipinya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Rona yang menarik senyum di wajah MinSeok agar semakin melebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halaman belakang gereja itu sepi. Bahkan di depan, beberapa orang yang sempat mengikuti misa Natal pun sudah pulang dan tinggal beberapa orang yang sepertinya akan mengikuti misa Tengah Malam. Salju turun tidak terlalu lebat malam ini. Dan hal itu menguntungkan MinSeok dan LuHan yang kini tengah berdiri di halaman belakang gereja. Dalam balutan mantel, syal, _boots_, dan sweter rangkap, ke duanya berdiri di samping patung Gabriel yang tertutup salju. Penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu hias warna-warni yang melingkari patung-patung dan pohon-pohon cemara yang berdaun salju.

LuHan masih bertahan dengan tangan yang berada di saku mantel sewarna kayu oaknya. Pipi berkulit pucatnya telah memerah oleh hawa dingin. Sementara di depannya, seolah tak peduli dengan hawa dingin atau makhluk yang nyaris membeku di belakangnya, MinSeok tengah berjalan dan meneliti setiap sisi pohon dari dua belas pohon cemara berukuran sedang yang tumbuh di belakang gereja itu. Selain mereka tak ada orang lain, karena orang-orang sudah tak lagi percaya dengan mitos-mitos itu.

"Sudah ketemu?" LuHan mendekat. MinSeok masih fokus pada batang-batang pohon, berharap menemukan kode atau simbol-simbol tertentu seperti kata-kata LuHan tadi siang.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh, Lu?" MinSeok menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Wajah seputih salju yang tengah menghujani mereka itu terlihat serius.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa di sini hanya tertanam dua belas pohon cemara?!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Di luar lingkaran banyak pohon cemara." Jemari MinSeok menunjuk ke arah luar lingkaran. Taman belakang gereja memang terbangun dengan sedikit unik. Sebuah lingkaran dengan sisi yang terpisah oleh parit kecil yang kini membeku. Dan di taman berbentuk lingkaran yang dibangun lebih tinggi daripada tanah di sekitarnya itu terdapat lingkaran dua belas pohon cemara dengan beberapa patung malaikat di tengahnya.

"Mungkin jumlah itu ada artinya."

"Lalu, apa?"

"Dua belas bisa berarti simbol angka yang genap, atau sebagai simbol dari dua belas murid Kristus."

"Masuk akal." MinSeok kembali menunduk ke arah satu pohon cemara yang berada di kanannya. "Tapi, aku juga menemukan ini."

"Apa?"

"Ada simbol aneh di setiap sisi pohon." Jemari terbungkus sarung tangan itu mengusap sisi pohon, memang ada simbol aneh yang terukir di sana. "Ke dua belas pohon ini memiliki simbolnya sendiri."

'_Teng. Teng. Teng.'_

"Sudah tengah malam, _Baozi_."

MinSeok menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia bersiborok dengan LuHan yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Seringai meremehkan terukir di bibir pemuda Beijing itu. _"Lalu, di mana sang Putri, huh?"_

MinSeok mengedikkan bahunya singkat. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan pohon cemara yang sejak tadi menjadi atensinya. Berjalan mendekati LuHan dan berdiri di sisi pemuda itu.

Keduanya berputar dan berdiri di bawah taburan salju dan patung malaikat yang tak pernah hidup.

"Walau aku tidak bertemu dengan sang Putri, setidaknya aku tahu jika pohon-pohon itu tidak tumbuh secara asal."

Patung-patung yang membeku membiaskan warna kromatik tertimpa lampu hias yang mengitarinya. Sosok _unicorn_ yang akan berubah menjadi seorang putri saat bertemu seorang pemuda nyatanya tak muncul juga. Tengah malam telah terlewat. Salju semakin menderas. Dari dalam gereja di depan mereka mulai terdengar senandung misa Tengah Malam.

"Mungkin sudah tertulis kalau kau harus menjadi seorang _gay, Baozi."_

Keduanya tertawa keras. Menertawakan entah apa.

Mereka sudah mahasiswa dan masih saja percaya hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau MinSeok sih, LuHan tidak heran. Tapi, dirinya, yang selalu berpikir lebih logis daripada si naif MinSeok, sampai-sampai mau saja datang ke tempat ini. Jujur, LuHan berharap jika mitos itu memang benar. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada MinSeok. _Dan nyatanya, mitos hanya sekedar mitos bukan?_

Namun, ketika LuHan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kaca jendela gereja di depannya, refleksi dari kaca itu membuatnya membeku. Tawa pemuda Cina itu terhenti seketika.

_Ia tidak mungkin berhalusinasi bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, _Baozi_!"

"Huh?"

"_Bagaimana kalau bunyi mitos sebenarnya adalah rusa salju yang bisa berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan?" _

MinSeok terpaku. Ia yakin sekali melihat dua tanduk di kepala LuHan. Sebuah tanduk rusa. Tapi, itu sebelum ia mengedip dan tanduk-tanduk itu menghilang.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, _Baozi_?"

"Kau..." MinSeok menggantung kalimatnya. Masih terpesona.

"Apa?"

"Tampan sekali."

Mata rusa LuHan membola tak sempurna. Namun sesaat kemudian tawa pemuda itu pecah. "Tunggu." Tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil tertahan. Ia menatap MinSeok yang masih berdiri di sisi lain mobil putihnya. "Apa kau baru saja mengakui bahwa dirimu _gay_?"

MinSeok tertawa renyah. "Anggap saja begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikemudikan LuHan berjalan pelan menembus malam bersalju di jalanan Seoul. Keheningan menyertai dua sahabat itu di dalam mobil. MinSeok masih dihantui rasa kecewanya karena mitos yang tidak bisa ia buktikan dan juga—bayangan LuHan saat mereka ingin pulang tadi. Ia yakin tidak sedang berhalusinasi saat melihat sepasang tanduk rusa di kepala LuHan. Dua tanduk yang terlihat seperti mahkota. Dan kata-kata dari buku tua yang memberitahunya tentang mitos ini pun terbuka di batas ingatannya.

_...tapi, mungkin saja sosok yang akan muncul adalah rusa, tergantung di bawah pohon mana kau berdiri. Hanya saja, rusa salju itu akan berubah menjadi pemuda tampan._

Di sisi lain, LuHan seakan terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri. Di saat ia mencoba fokus pada jalanan buram di depannya, kepalanya masih harus memberi ruang lebih lebar untuk satu kenyataan yang ia lihat saat mereka berada di bawah pohon cemara tadi. Di bawah pohon cemara dan patung malaikat yang membeku, LuHan menatap ke arah jendela gereja yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Dan pemuda cantik itu harus menahan napas saat kaca jendela gereja itu merefleksikan bayangannya. Bayangan dirinya dengan dua tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

Sepertinya, ia harus mulai menuruti kata-kata MinSeok jika tidak semua hal bisa dijelaskan dengan sains dan logika. Dan tidak semua mitos harus berhasil dibuktikan oleh semua orang hanya untuk meyakini kebenarannya.

"Lu..."

"Eh—a-apa, _Baozi_?" LuHan tergagap, ia benar-benar melamun. Sudut matanya melirik MinSeok di sisinya. Tubuh pemuda itu tertahan _safe belt_, tapi kepalanya tengah menoleh dan menatap jalanan serta pohon berdaun salju yang berlari di sisinya.

"Menurutmu...bagaimana kalau aku," MinSeok menahan kata-katanya. LuHan bisa mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. _"benar-benar _gay_?"_

LuHan terdiam. Beruntung ia tidak menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja karena mendengar pertanyaan MinSeok barusan. Ia menatap MinSeok melalui refleksi spion di atasnya dan dengan bantuan lampu mobil yang menyala redup, LuHan bisa melihat telinga MinSeok yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu." Pipi LuHan mulai menghangat secara tidak wajar. "Aku akan menjadi _partner_-mu, _Baozi_."

**...**

**SELESAI**

_**( © AL, 2013 )**_


End file.
